The Captain's Chair
by tonks-666
Summary: So, this inspired by a Piece of Flair I saw on Facebook... And I love Spirk! Which this is. If you don't like it, then don't read it


A/N: Okay folks, this is my first Spirk, so let me know what you think… It's slightly AU, simply because the crew knows of their relationship… I got the idea from a piece of flair I found on Facebook. Jim is sitting in his Captain's chair with Bones standing behind him with his thinking face on. Jim says, "Are you contemplating doing dirty things in The Chair, Doctor?" I decided it would be better as Spock, though, so…here you go!

I stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. An ensign said, "Captain on the bridge." Everyone snapped to attention. I looked around at my bridge crew before saying, "At ease." As I moved over to sit in my comfortable captain's chair, which I have contemplated doing dirty things in, Mr. Spock walked up to me. Glancing past him quickly, I saw Chekov glance at us then to Sulu, and then back to us. Sulu shook his head ever so slightly and went back to his work. I quickly brought my attention back to Mr. Spock.

"Which is why Starfleet has-Captain, are you all right?" Mr. Spock asked quietly. I nodded my head and said, "Shall we discuss this in a more private setting, Mr. Spock? There seems to be a draft in here." I nodded my head toward Chekov and Sulu. Chekov's cheeks turned red and Sulu, having noticed Chekov's change in color, turned slowly back to his post. Spock inclined his head and ordered the crew off the bridge.

"Computer, lock the door and inform of us of anyone who tries to enter the room or who stands outside for extended periods of time." With that, I turned to Spock, my T'hy'la.

His eyes changed from their normal, guarded, almost icy feel to something much softer, even though they were the only thing to change about his stature at first. Then, gradually, his shoulders seemed to sag, just a little, and he let his hands fall to his sides. He looked at me, and I swear, I thought my heart was going to stop. Looking into those eyes that had once glared at me full of hate, but that now looked at me with love and understanding made me fall in love with him all over again.

I walked over to him and put my hand out. My pointer and middle finger were extended while my remaining digits were curled in. Spock touched them with his own extended fingers, and I felt the familiar tingle of my touch telepath as our minds linked from just that minimal contact. Gently, I stroked my fingers up and down his while I closed the distance between us. Even as we kissed in the Vulcan way, I put my free hand on the back of his neck to kiss him in the Human way. Our hands and mouths moved against each other, and I could feel his increasing excitement just as I was sure he could feel mine. He quickly pulled me closer to him with his free hand. I could feel Spock pressing against me and I quickly moved backwards until I felt the arm of my chair pressing into my back. With a little more maneuvering, I sat myself into the chair.

Spock twined his fingers with mine and quickly swiped his tongue along my bottom lip. I granted him access to my mouth and groaned when I felt his hot tongue run across mine. Sparks were going off behind my eyes and I could feel his thoughts in my head as we sat there, fingers and tongues entwined.

I removed my hand from the back of his neck and moved it to the top of his Starfleet-issued pants. I heard the growl he released echo in his thoughts. The Vulcan part of him was trying to gain control with logic. I'd gotten pretty good at suppressing it for him, which is what I did. He pushed me further back in the chair and moved his free hand to my own waistline. I got his button undone by the time he finished with the zipper. I growled in frustration, and then in annoyance when he yanked me up to rip off our clothes. He then shoved me back into the chair and crawled on top of me. We quickly reconnected our hands and mouths. He arched his back, which caused our considerable lengths to rub against each other. I gasped in anticipation when I felt his free hand move down to my puckered entrance. But instead, he grasped my cock and began to stroke and massage it roughly. He gave it a twist, which caused me to hiss. He always liked to hear the different sounds I make while in the sack, so to speak.

Suddenly, I simply can't speak, can't think, can't-

"OH, YES!" Spock had just delved a slickened finger into my tight hole and stroked that sweet bundle of nerves that set my world spinning.

"Jim, I wish to see your eyes. Look at me," Spock intoned, his silky voice rough from lust. Slowly, I bring my head forward and stare into his deep, eyes. Slowly, he brings his other hand up to my face and hesitates before gently touching my face, linking our minds together completely.

~My t'hy'la~ I heard him think it a moment before he actually spoke. I smiled against his lips. I felt as he slid in a second, then a third finger, and I felt it when he continuously stroked that sweetness. It sent sparks flying, even as I continued to stare into his eyes.

I hissed as he extracted his fingers. Immediately after that, I groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his throbbing member replacing them. He stood there for a moment, with me still sitting in my chair. He only started to move when I squirmed against him. ~Damn chivalry!~

~T'hy'la…~ Then he chuckled as he moved, in and out, faster and faster. I grabbed hold of one of his shoulders and moved with him, in rhythm with his motions.

In our minds, we saw an ocean of blue and gold, swirling and separating in a fantastical light show.

When we came, we did it together. Spock's last thrust sent us both over the edge, colliding reality and our minds into a beautiful show of sweat-slicked bodies and flying colors.

Slowly, we started to come back to our senses. I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. Carefully, I leant forward and kissed him. Then, just as quickly, we both stood and started to clean our mess and redress ourselves.

As soon as everything was orderly once again, I entered the turbolift and went to the mess hall to put everyone back on duty on the bridge. I was smiling contentedly the whole time.

A/N: Well, there ya go! ^^ How'd I do? Is the ending okay? You should all review, because reviews are my favorite brand of crack! I also accept cookies, muffins, cupcakes… *mumbles while walking away*


End file.
